I'd Really Rather Not Implode
by SuperSpy
Summary: Lily Evans decides that she really would rather NOT implode. [A SuperSpy OneShot]


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am but a lowly sixteen year old. Sue me not.

**Summary:** Lily Evans decides that she really would rather NOT implode. A SuperSpy One-Shot

**A/N:** It was late, I was bored and dancing, and the sentence popped into my head.

* * *

**_I'd Really Rather Not Implode_**

Look at him sitting there, all smug and smirking like he has some secret.

Ok so he has, BUT HE'S SUPPOSED TO HIDE IT...

BECAUSE HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!

Stupid prat.

And yet I want to desperately snog him.

I can't believe he ever figured it out. I mean I thought I hid it so well…. I bet it was Alice the little snitch….hahaha…snitch…quidditch…James plays quidditch….

DAMN HIM! I'm supposed to be taking notes and I'm just thinking about him and---

HE'S SMIRKING AT ME AGAIN.

That dirty, rotten scoundrel. I can't believe I like him.

I fact, you know what? I officially don't.

Nope.

HA-HA. Take that Potter.

The BELL! YES!

"Hey Lily!"

Crap, crap double crap. Must resist. Will not fall for charm. Or good looks. Must say nothing…keep walking…

"Yes, James?"

Dam his charm.

Damn his good looks.

Damn him in general.

"C'mere for a sec, will you?"

No. No I will not because I've decided I don't like you anymore.

"Ok…"

Oh Merlin….damn you mouth. Never listen to me, do you?

No, no I will NOT enter this empty charms room…Legs! Stop! NO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!

OH MY GAWD! MUTINY! BODY MUTINY! SOMEONE HELP!

"Lily, I've heard an interesting rumour."

FROM MY BLOODY BEST FRIEND! THE SCALLYWAG!

"Is that so?"

Ugh….

"Alice said that you don't hate me so much anymore."

Ok, here we go larynx…lay on the sarcasm, nice and thick….

"Is that so?"

Oh my goodness….DID I SAY TO GIGGLE GIRLISHLY?

Damn it all to hell. I'm doomed.

Why is he looking at me funny?

"Lily, are you alright?"

No. No I'm not.

"Mhm…"

Good gawd. Who has control of my body? PEEVES? Have you become a body snatcher?

He's still looking at me as if I've swallowed a fly. Good lord…HAVE I?

"You sure Lily? You look kind of…peaky?"

Peaky? PEAKY? GREAT SCOTT I SWALLOWED A FLY! OF COURSE I LOOK PEAKY!

"Oh yes…I'm fine…just a frog in my throat."

Yeah…cause it decided to chase the sodding fly.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

Does loss of body control count as 'sick'?

"No, I don't think so."

Well that was almost truthful.

"You sure?"

Wow Mr. Potter, aren't you being sweet.

I still officially dislike you though.

"Yes."

The sad part about all of this is that I really am in control of what I'm doing. Damn my subconscious.

"So, er, where was I?"

I have no idea.

"I have no idea."

Oh look at that, they matched for once.

"Oh right, er, look Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

YES! MERLIN YES! Wait…I'm supposed to be mad at him...oh sod it.

"Yes, James, I'd love to."

Score one for the calm, cool and collected body mutineers.

And now he's smiling.

And oh goodness do I ever want to snog him senseless.

DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU GREAT PRAT!

YOU'VE PICKED A LOUSY TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN AND NOT SNOG ME SENSELESS!

SCRATCH THAT! A GENTLEMAN WOULD HEAR MY SILENT CRY FOR A SNOG AND HAPPILY ASSIST IN RELIEVING ME OF SAID NEED!

"DAMN YOU POTTER!"

Oh my, what a FINE time to stop being mutinous, stupid mouth.

"WHAT?"

Oh crap.

"Lily, what's going on? What have I done now?"

It's more like what you HAVEN'T done Potter…

Merlin…I have to do something or else I'm going to implode.

Although that might not be THAT bad.

For example, this whole situation will no longer exist.

"Lily?"

And my tragic (and mysterious) death will be in the Daily Prophet. I'll go down in history to be the first woman to implode.

I think.

"Lily!"

Has anyone ever imploded before?

It won't have the same effect if some one's already done it.

Plus I'd never see James again….

"LILY!"

"Shut up and kiss me James because I've decided I'd really rather _not_ implode."

* * *

**A/N**: Pointless and fluffy…gotta love it! Muahahahahahaaaa……. Oh, and I'm gonna try and update my regular stories this weekend…. 

----SuperSpy


End file.
